conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockall
This article refers to the nation of Rockall within the Seafaring Confederation. For the article of the nation that is up for adoption, see Rockall Federation. For the capital city of the Atland Republic, see Rockall (City). :As a member of the Seafaring Confederation, this Nation is part of The Nearly Real World. | : | data5 = Die am meisten bevorzugte Grafschaft der Insel Rockalls | rowclass6 = mergedrow | label6 = German Low Saxon: | data6 = Die Meist zu Verkiesen Grafskoft von das Rokkallinsel | rowclass7 = mergedrow | label7 = Dutch Low Saxon: | data7 = De Heugst-keuzen Groafskop van t Eilaand Rokkel | rowclass8 = mergedrow | label8 = : | data8 = De Meest te Verkiezen Graafschap van het Eiland Rockall | rowclass9 = mergedrow | label9 = Dogrish: |data9 = Míst at Villa Grefskoppen Rokkalleyjetts | rowclass10 = mergedrow | label10 = Howrish: |data10 = Místvillað Gráfsköppi Rókkallöjins | rowclass11 = mergedrow | label11 = : | data11 = An Iarlatachd as Glaise na h-Eilein na Ruich | rowclass12 = mergedrow | label12 = : | data12 = Mestvillið Gráfskóppsríki Oyggjarinnar Rokkurins | rowclass13 = mergedrow | label13 = Romic: | data13 = An Iòrdhlannateàchd as Feàirr na h-Eàdhlinna na Ruichàidhl | rowclass14 = mergedrow | label14 = | data14 = Yr Iarllaeth Mwyaf Well yr Ynys Rwychyll}} }} |common_name = Rockall |image_flag = Flag of Rockall.png|40px |image_coat = Full achievement of the coat of arms of Rockall - 3500px.png|80px |symbol_type = Coat of arms |motto = Justitia et Conlegium Justice and Friendship |anthem = An Lóda nFhorísanna na Bháise |image_map = Rockall - cities.png |map_caption = |image_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine |latd= |latm= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |largest_city = An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = Largest City |official_languages = Rockallian, Fernolian, Astrallic |ethnic_groups = Rockallian, Romic |government_type = Federal parliamentary democracy under constitutional aristocracy |leader_title1 = Earl of Rockall |leader_name1 = Ionn NicRóinnig |leader_title2 = Marquess of State |leader_name2 = Laura AcThuaigh |leader_title3 = Marquess of Foreign Relations |leader_name3 = Anna Suaighbheadheal |leader_title4 = Marquess of the Treasury |leader_name4 = Sath tSluaigh |leader_title5 = Marquess of Justice |leader_name5 = Dóir NicBheauigh |leader_title6 = Duke |leder_name6 = Líse Óighreannithan |metropole = |metropole_area = |metropole_area_rank = |metropole_area_magnitude = |metropole_areami² = |metropole_population = |metropole_population_estimate_rank = |foot = |foot2 = |foot3 = |foot4 = |foot5 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |areami² = |percent_water = |population_estimate = 7,521,807 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density = |population_densitymi² = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $301.109 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2012 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $40,031.47 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |sovereignty_type = Established |established_event1 = Creation of Constitution |established_date1 = Since Time Immemorial |event_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |HDI = 0.975 |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2007 |HDI_category = very high |currency = krone |currency_code = skr |time_zone = UTC−01:00 |utc_offset = -1 |time_zone_DST = |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |cctld = .sf.rl |calling_code = +191 }} The Most Preferable Earldom of the Island of Rockall is one of the nations of the Seafaring Confederation. With approximately 7,521,807 inhabitants, the Earldom of Rockall is the second largest nation of the Seafaring Confederation and thus sends 70 representatives to the House of Representatives of the Seafaring Confederation. Its capital is An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. Etymology The origin and meaning of the name "Rockall" are uncertain. The Old Norse name for the islet, Ròcal, may contain the element fjall, meaning "mountain". It has also been suggested that the name is from the Norse *rok, meaning "foaming sea", and kollr, meaning "bald head" — a word which appears in other placenames in Scandinavian-speaking areas. History The Era of Duchies The Era of Kingdoms Beginning of the Union Full Union 1800-1850 1850-1900 1900-1914 First World War 1918-1929 1929-1939 Second World War Post-Second World War Politics Rockall is a federal parliamentary democracy and constitutional aristocracy, although the actual nature of the Rockallic political landscape is unique in the world and is in no way limited to these descriptions. Structure The Earldom of Rockall is geographically divided into viscountcies, baronies and baronetcies. Viscountcies are semi-autonomous subdivisions akin to U.S. states, baronies are local government districts akin to counties, and baronetcies are the lowest government tier akin to municipalities or civil parishes (the official English translation used by the Rockallic government is "civil parish"). Baronetcies are lead by a baronet directly accountable to a Baronetcy Council. These baronetcies are directly governed by the Barony Council of their respective barony, and the baronet is directly accountable to the baron of that barony. A barony may hold the power to legislate several things depending on what the viscountcy choses to devolve to the baronies. These baronies are directly responsible to the Viscountcy Council and the barons to the viscount. Viscountcies are semi-autonomous entities, the autonomy of which is protected by the Constitution of Rockall. Viscountcies have the power to legislate for everything except matters of internal matters of other viscountcies, inter-viscountcy matters of national importance, foreign relations, the national treasury, the national judiciary, health, and environmental matters. The viscountcies and the viscounts are directly accountable to the Earl of Rockall, which in its turn is directly accountable to the House of Commons of the Earldom of Rockall. The Earl is an academic who is elected "for life or until he willfully resigns". Above the Earl are the marquesses. There are a total of 6 marquesses, which are elected by the Duke. They relay their intentions through the Earl to the House of Commons, that in their turn votes on the proposed legislation, holding the power to accept or reject it. If the House of Commons accepts it, it will be brought to the House of Lords of the Earldom of Rockall, where it will be voted on, which in its turn can also accept or reject it. Both houses can also propose legislation of their own, which, if accepted by both houses, must obligatorily be carried out by the marquesses. The House of Commons and the House of Lords are together known as the Dukedom. They are, in their power as representative of the people, considered the highest authority of the nation, and all marquesses are accountable to the Duke. Leadership Baronets For more information see: Baronet of Rockall. Baronets (female: baronetesses) are the leaders of the baronetcies, the lowest tier of government of Rockall. In essence they are the mayor of their respective baronetcies. They answer directly to the baron of the barony that they are located in, if they are the baronet of a baronetcy in a viscountcy with baronies. If the viscountcy that they are located in is not subdivided into baronies, then the baronet answers directly to the viscount. There 282 baronets. The number of subjects of a baronet differs greatly. For instance, the baronetcy with the most inhabitants is Báiruinteachd na nBhá nan Éirith Ghréine in the Rockallic Federal District with 750,300, whilst the baronetcy with the smallest number of inhabitants is Eoil na Máirbhdhine in the viscountcy of An Uinnia with 47. Baronets are the leader of the executive council of their respective baronetcy and are directly accountable to the elected Baronetcy Council. They are the official representatives to any baronial or viscountcial tops, if those are held. The baronets are elected by the population of the baronetcy they live in. Barons For more information see: Baron of Rockall. Barons (female: baronesses) are the leaders of the baronies, the tier of government beneath viscountcies. They are normally scholars or important politicians that are appointed by the viscount, but are elected locally in the viscountcy of An Móir Leautheinn. As a result of this they answer directly to the viscount of the viscountcy that they are located in. There are 14 barons. The power of the baron is restricted to carrying out any legislation that has been passed by the barony council, although he is allowed to propose his own legislation. Barons serve terms of 2 years, after which they can be re-elected a maximum of 5 times; thus there is never a baron who is in office for longer than 10 years. The baron is the official representative of the barony in interbaronial or suprabaronial matters. Viscounts For more information see: Viscount of Rockall. Viscounts (female: viscountesses) are the leaders of the viscountcies, the 6 semi-autonomous entities of the Earldom of Rockall. They answer directly to the Earl of Rockall. There 6 viscounts. Viscounts fulfil the role of governor of their respective semi-autonomous entities and are directly elected by the population of their respective viscountcy for a 5-year term, after which they can be infinitely re-elected. Viscounts hold the power to veto legislation, which then needs a three-fifths majority in the Viscountcy Council to be overridden. Earl For more information see: Earl of Rockall. The Earl of Rockall (female: Countess of Rockall) is the de facto leader of the country and the official representative of the country on international missions. The Earl is elected from an arrangement of scholars and serves the nation for life or until the Earl resigns. The Earl reserves the power to veto any legislation put forward by either of the houses, but this veto can be overriden by a four-fifths majority in both houses of the Dukedom. Marquesses For more information see: Marquess of Rockall. Marquesses (female: marchionesses) are the leaders of the 6 Marquessates of Rockall, which govern the federal aspects of their respective marquessates. They are higher in rank than the earl and use the earl to convey their intentions to the Dukedom to be voted upon. Reversely it is the Earl's duty to properly inform the marquesses about any legislation passed by the Dukedom, and to voice their concerns over said legislation back to the Dukedom. Marquesses can refuse to implement a piece of legislation by sending an argumented appeal to the Dukedom, which then has to vote on it again. A marquess can refuse only thrice, after which the marquess either has to implement the passed legislation or take the legislation before the High Court. If the High Court rules in favour of the Dukedom, the marquess is forced to either implement the legislation or to resign. If the High Court rules in favour of the marquess, then this becomes an irreversible ruling. Duke For more information see: Duke of Rockall. The Duke of Rockall is "the People of Rockall", which means every individual in the world with Rockallic citizenship. Geography Landscape Rockall has four major landscape zones (see map to the right): mountains, rainforests, grasslands and agriculture. There is also a small dunes landscape area at the Bay of the South. Mountains Rockall is dominated by one mountain range, the Lóda na Núille, which is a Caledonide mountain range and is to some form an extent of the mountains in the Highlands. The Highland Boundary Fault ends in Loch Mhóllanne. The mountain range has several extensions along either side of this fault as well as southwards onto the Tail of Rockall. Rainforests For more information see: Rockallic temperate rainforests. Rockall is well-known for its deciduous and coniferous temperate rainforests. Due to the island's position in the Atlantic Ocean and the height to which the clouds go to cool off in the mountains, there is always rain in at least 70% of the country at any given moment. Downpour exceeds 300mm on 320 days of the year. This has created the temperate rainforests of Rockall, filled mostly with maples and oaks, with the occasional coniferous and redwood trees. The rainforests are the only place in Europe with a significant redwood forest. There is one valley in the mountains known as the Valley of Eternal Rain, where it has rained constantly for the last 360 years due to it being an isolated ecosystem. Visiting the valley is prohibited. It has been put on the UNESCO World Heritage List. Grasslands For more information see: Rockallic temperate grasslands. On Rockall can be found several temperate grasslands ranging from small stretches of land on mountainslopes to large stretches of land along the coast. The grasslands consist mostly of tussock grasslands with sedge in the north, whilst grasslands in the south are generally more heather moorland. Most of Rockall's major agricultural areas are located on grassland grounds. Dunes There is a small dune landscape to be found along the Bá na nDhiábhaille in the viscountcies of An Thir na tÁirdteachd and An Uinnia on the southern half of the island. The dunes are situated along the mouth of the Abháinn na nDhiábhaille. They are protected as a National Park. Islands The Earldom of Rockal consists of several islands, of which the Island of Rockall is by far the largest. Other islands are: *An Eoila tÓ Nuarth with Eoil Sceilge and Mionncárraig; *An Oilíana hÓ Dhéase with Aoleoil, Réithchearraigh and Eoil na Máirbhdhine; *the island of Tóinn Dhúibh; *the island of Gléaoinnenoileun. Subdivisions Rockall is subdivided into 6 largely autonomous viscountcies, each headed by a viscount. Four of these six viscountcies are subdivided into a total of 13 baronies, each headed by a baron. The lowest tier of government are the 282 baronetcies, each headed by a baronet. The 6 viscountcies are, in alphabetical order: *An Móir Leautheinn *An Thir na tÁirdteachd *An Uinnia *Cóste Ígheainne *Líchthiach Thiair *Rockallic Federal District. Economy Transport and infrastructure Roads Rockall uses a system which categorizes its road system into four different road types. These are, in order of superiority, freeways, national roads, countryside roads, and urban roads. On Rockall one must drive on the left side of the road. Urban roads are roads that facilitate pedestrian and automotive movement within cities and villages. They usually include sidewalks and on occasion also provide facilities specifically aimed for cyclists. The maximum speed for urban roads differs, but is always shown on traffic signs. In general, as a rule, main urban roads have a 50 kph speed limit, whilst the smaller and more secluded urban roads have a 30 kph or 20 kph speed limit. Villages in An Thir na tÁirdteachd, An Uinnia and Líchthiach Thiair usually maintain a speed limit of 30 kph whilst villages in An Móir Leautheinn and Cóste Ígheainne maintain a 25 kph speed limit. Countryside roads are all roads that are located outside of urban areas that do not fall under the national road or freeway networks. Countryside roads facilitate automotive movement for lighter vehicles between villages, farms and through rough terrain. The speed limit differs depending on the possibility of passing opposite cars, the width of the road, and the location of the road. The highest possible speed limit is 60 kph in flatter areas, whilst mountain roads, especially unpaved ones, maintain a speed limit of 15 kph. National roads are longer roads that connect the larger cities and towns of the baronies and are designated by a name that follows the format of "Txxx", with xxx being replaced by any digits between 1 and 3. As a rule, all baronial capital cities are connected to the closest other baronial capital cities with national roads, and these baronial capitals are connected to the viscountcial capitals by national roads as well. National roads often use a single carriageway with clear demarkation between the two directions. National roads in general have level intersections with countryside roads. The general speed limit is 80 kph in mountainous regions and 100 kph in flatter regions. Freeways are roads that are designed for long-distance travel and are designated by a name that follows the format of "Dx", with x being a digit between 1 and 6. There no level intersections, instead freeways use driveways at certain non-level intersections. Every viscountcial capital is connected to the other viscountcial capitals and the federal capital by freeway. However, unlike national roads, not every baronial capital is connected to the freeway system, despite the fact that the freeways run through almost every barony (with only two exceptions, namely Gléaoinnenoileun in An Móir Leautheinn and An Tir na tSneochte in Cóste Ígheainne). Freeways are mostly dual carriageways, with parts of D4 and D5 and the entirety of D6 triple carriageway. Opposite carriageways are separated by a hard shoulder, or in special circumstances by trees or even rivers and entire valleys. The speed limit is 110 kph in mountainous regions and 130 kph in flatter regions. Railways See also: Rail transport in Rockall. Network Rockall's railway network is mostly centred around the coast, with much of the inland and especially the mountainous areas having no access to railway transport. Due to the mountainous properties of the island, high speed rail links are considered unviable, if not only because of the twisting features of the tracks. The entire railway network is electrified as of 2001, and no diesel trains have been operating on the network as of 2004. The network is maintained by the Department of Infrastructure, which is subject to the Marquessate of State. Stations Rockall has 135 train stations, of which 36 are located in Cóste Ígheainne, 29 in Líchthiach Thiair, 26 in An Móir Leautheinn, 17 in the Rockallic Federal District, 14 in An Thir na tÁirdteachd and 11 in An Uinnia. In addition to that there is one train station shared between the Federal District and An Uinnia and another one shared by An Móir Leautheinn and Cóste Ígheainne. The largest train station is Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, often shortened to "SCaBhÉiGh", in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. Five of Rockall's seven train lines commence or terminate at this station. Direct connections from An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine to other destinations are however not always as quick as alternative routes that require transfers. Lines Rockall's train network consists of seven lines, of which all but one offer both intercity and local services. The seven train lines are: Red Line (Rockallian: Líne Dhearg, Fernolian: Line Dùinnaig) or Circle Line (Líne Ciorchall, Line Cùirchoil) - circular train line that serves the Rockallic Federal District, following the District Line. It calls at 14 stations and completes the circle in both directions. It is the only Rockallic train line that does not run intercity lines. Purple Line (Rockallian: Líne Córchrais) or Bay Line (Líne nan Bhá) - An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine hÓ Dhéase to Féichthbhann Ó Dhéase - train line that connects the east coast and southern tip of An Uinnia with the Rockallic Federal District. Local trains call at all 14 stations, whilst intercities call at only five stations. Yellow Line (Rockallian: Líne Méoillin) or Southern Line (Líne hÓ Dhéase) - Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine to Meoirr na Lóda - train line that connects the south coast and the majority of the barony of Dhéaselóda and the northern part of An Uinnia with the Rockallic Federal District. Local trains call at all 23 stations, whilst intercities call at eight stations. Orange Line (Rockallian: Líne hÓirst, Fernolian: Line iÓrrain) or Valley Line (Líne na Ghleon, Line na Ghleoin) - Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine to Régnich na Nuardh Orsach Channailoch - train line that forms a direct connection between An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, Mhólanne and Régnich na Nuardh. Local trains call at all 14 stations, whilst intercities only call at three stations. Eastern Blue Line (Rockallian: Líne Góirm nan Oirthear, Fernolian: Line Gláis na iÚrrain) or Eastern Line (Líne hÓ nOirthear, Line iÚrainne) - Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine to Nuirdhebh - train line that runs along the east coast of Rockall and around the edges of Loch Mhólanne, also calling at the city that gives it its name. It connects east coast communities with Mhólanne and the Rockallic Federal District. Local trains call at all 39 stations, whilst intercities only call at twelve stations. Western Blue Line (Rockallian: Líne Góirm na Siar, Astrallic: Leaoinne Glóibhuais nen Siúbhaoirr, Fernolian: Line Gláis na Thiair) or Western Line (Líne hÓ Siar, Leaoinne a' Siúbhaoirrdh, Line hÓ Thiair) - Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine to Iuachshtéigh Séoinnt i Nuardhtheaobhoinn - train line that runs parallel to Yellow Line but branches off northwards along the west coast after An Bhá Góirm, providing a direct connection to the Rockallic Federal District for An Móir Leautheinn. Local trains call at all 42 stations, whilst intercities only call at 13 stations. Green Line (Astrallic: Leaoinne nUoainneach, Fernolian: Line Guiruidh) or Northern Line (Leaoinne a' Nuardh, Line hÓ Nuardh) - Chuainn na Shléoibhainn to Deubhnith na iÁnna - train line that connects An Móir Leautheinn and Cóste Ígheainne with one another, winding along the north coast of Rockall. Unique in that intercities do not stop at either terminus but terminate several stations prior to them, and for being the only train line to not be connected with An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine at all. Local trains call at all 30 stations, whilst intercities serve as shuttle trains only between Iuachshtéigh Séoinnt i Nuardhtheaobhoinn and Régnich na Nuardh Orsach Channailoch without calling at any other stations. Buses Public transport by bus is provided in concessions, with the rule being that one barony represents one concession. The exception to the rule is An Uinnia, which is divided into two concessions. Bus companies can enroll for a concession, and the company with the best offer gets to run the concession for a time between 6 and 14 years, depending on the concession. Viscountcial capitals also run separate concessions. Most villages have at least one bus stop and are called at at least once every two hours. Bus lines form connections between villages and towns, towns and baronial capitals, baronial capitals and viscountcial capitals, and between viscountcial capitals. If a place has a train station, regional bus lines will usually also call there. As of 2012 there are 21 concessions, run by seven bus companies. Ferries Rockall is served by both domestic and international ferries, which call at many of its ports. International connections Domestic connections Airports Rockall has three airports for both international and domestic flights: An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Airport, Régnich na Nuardh Airport and Nuardhtheaobhoinn International. Education For more information, see: Education in Rockall and Universities of Rockall. Education is considered of great cultural importance in Rockall. Children attend school between the ages of 5 and 19, with a second level certificate a requirement for nearly any potential job. Primary education Primary education is provided by the primary schools. Every baronetcy has at least one primary school, with most baronetcies that have multiple population centres or contain larger urban areas usually having multiple primaries. Secondary education Secondary educations is provided by the secondary school. A secondary school typically provides education for any range between 1,000 and 3,000 students, although secondary schools in less densely populated areas may have as few as 100 students. Secondary schools provide three levels of education: *Initial Vocational Training and Education, which provides access to Higher Vocational Training and Education, focussing mostly on vocational and craftsmanship skills and lasts five years. *Preparatory Applied Scientific Training and Education, which provides access to universities of applied sciences and focuses on basic scientific and research knowledge and lasts six years. *Preparatory Scientific Training and Education for University, which provides access to universities and focuses on preparing students for scientific research and academic life and lasts seven years. All secondary educational levels can be passed by passing final exams and thereby getting your diploma. Higher education Higher education consists of three levels. Higher Vocational Training and Education Higher Vocational Training and Education (Oílliacht agus Scóillearreaicht Sluibheth fháidh Árd or OSSÁ in Rockallian, Fírrodhuant agus Adhiseac Gáilueghe nói tArt or FAGA in Fernolian, and Neaorrealneaoich agúis Sceaoillercheaoirchteall Aibheaudh úill Áirdh or NSAA in Astrallic) focuses on vocational training, which ranges from woodworking, gardening and building to mechanical engineering and defence training. For some HVTE studies it is possible that when a diploma has been gotten, it can be used as means of access to a university of applied sciences, though not to an actual university. Universities of applied sciences Universities of applied sciences (Scóilla hÁrda in Rockallian, Éiscóilla tÁrta in Fernolian, and Eaisceaoilla nÁirdha in Astrallic) provide bachelor and master education in a variety of subjects, ranging from agriculture, economics and psychology to chemistry, physics and biology. There are 20 universities of applied sciences on Rockall. Universities of applied sciences differ from full-fledged universities in that universities of applied sciences cannot give doctorates or professorships. The only individual on a university of applied sciences with the right to call him or herself "professor" is the principal of the school, who carries the title "professor inferior" (eollamh inférióir in Rockallian, using the abbreviation "eol. inf."; áithroibh eaisereidholle in Fernolian, using the abbreviation "áit. eais."; and neolleauch dheaibheinneann in Astrallic, using the abbreviation "neo. deai."). Note that a professor inferior may not capitalize his title, unless it is at the start of the sentence. This is in contrast to doctors and professors, who, in Rockall's official languages, get to capitalize their titles. Universities Universities (Únimhersidéida in Rockallian, Unifersidhídha in Fernolian, and Unibheairsealltiúichda in Astrallic) provide bachelor, master and doctorate education in a variety of classical academic subjects, ranging from technology and physics to psychology, philosophy and languages. Universities' missions are specifically to carry out scientific research. There are ten universities on Rockall, five of which are located in An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. The Federal Institute of Scientific Research of Rockall is an unconventional university that is not counted with the ten universities, but considered a separate entity with university rights. If the FISRR is counted, Rockall has 11 universities. Universities are allowed to give doctorates and professorships. Culture Language Rockall has three official languages: Rockallian (Géailg), Fernolian (Fearnillic) and Astrallic (Áistreailgich). All of these languages are Goidelic Celtic. The majority of the population speaks Rockallian, which has a particularly strong base on the south of the island and in the majority of the Rockallic Federal District. Fernolian, though not the largest, is spoken on the largest part of the island, namely in the east as well as in the north, in the meanwhile also being the most spoken language in the Lóda na Núille. Astrallic is the smallest language, keeping a strong base in the sparsely populated northwest of the island, and being the second most spoken language in the Lóda na Núille. There is also a small area in An Uinnia, known as the Green Belt of Rockall, where a significant Irish population lives, thus where the presence of Irish can be noted. Media Rockall has a large variety of media on paper, television and radio. All national newspapers provide their products in all three main languages of the islands. Radio and television The of Rockall is Rádie 's Télémhísie, more commonly known as RTMh. RTMh is divided into three separate broadcasting entities based on language (RTMhR for Rockallian, RTMhF for Fernolian and RTMhA for Astrallic). Each broadcasting entity has three television channels and two radio channels. Additionally there are five general RTMh radio channels which broadcast only music, and RTMh maintains a news website in all three languages. In addition to the national broadcaster there are a number of , the most important of which are RTL Rockall, TVE and RRTV. TVE and RRTV have four different channels each, one for each language plus one in Romic. RTL Rockall only has two different channels, with Astrallic not represented. Other commercial channels only provide programmes in one language, which is usually Rockallian. There are three broadcasters in Rockall that provide major news programmes: RTMh with RTMh News, RTL Rockall with RTL Nuacht and RRTV with An Lá. Newspapers There are a large number of both national and local paper media. The most important national newspapers are Nuacht an Leai (News of the Day), An Carraig (The Rock), ACÓ (The Golden Crown), An Cáislean (The Castle), ACD (The Black Tree) and PLR (Rockall's Paper of the Day). Newspapers have individual policies with regard to which languages they publish in and how language-specific articles are distributed: for example, Nuacht an Lá publishes three separate versions of their newspaper which are identical except for the fact that they are in three different languages, and distributes them all nationwide; An Carraig, on the other hand, similarly provides their newspapers in three versions, but only distributes one single version in a particular baronetcy. ACÓ and ACD, uniquely, publish articles in different languages within the same newspaper, meaning that a Rockallian article could appear next to an Astrallic article. Cuisine For more information, see Rockallic cuisine. Category:Rockall Category:Nations of the Seafaring Confederation Category:Seafaring Confederation Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Worlds Category:Counrty Category:Regions Category:Countries on Earth